


Rose Garden

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara literally fucks Flowey to death, Genocide Route, Gore, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You planted a seed and it grew and grew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden

It was dark.

You had, however, become used to such darkness. All lights were off. All machinery was not in use. All the underground had become quiet. You pressed your ear to a wall. This was the sound that the dead made. Music to your ears.

Below your feet was the blood of Asgore Dreemurr. For a king, he was a pushover, certainly. Just like the rest of them. You knelt down by his corpse, biting into his tender flesh. It was hairy, and fuzzy, and disgusting, however, the meat was sweet like sugar in tea. All was silent in the throne room. The solitude was almost deafening, but you loved it nonetheless. 

"Hey!"

His voice pierced your ears. His annoying, annoying voice. You gazed down into his eyes, painted with a fake enthusiasm. "I helped you out! See?" His grin was twitching slightly. You wanted to step all over him and tear up his leaves...

"...Aren't I useful?"

You said nothing. He was interfering with your happiness. He wanted your castle to crash and burn. He was so weak, he wasn't prepared to destroy this world after all. He just wanted to be hated. What a filthy creature.

You wanted to kill him.

"W...what are you doing?" He smiled nervously. "You can't take your pants off at a time like this, you know!"

You grabbed him by his green stem, his mouth and face convulsing violently. Was this how it felt to choke a person? Normally you preferred stabbing, but this was...Just as good, huh. 

"Don't kill me!"

Despite being at the ripe age of 23, most people had been under the impression that you were much younger. Thus you had never performed intercourse with anyone. None of that really interested you anyhow. It was only entertaining if it would hurt someone. Ignoring all that power, Flowey was smaller than you. He was weaker than you. He was almost asking to taste your blood and dirt.

You pressed his cheeks, prying his mouth open. It was like wrestling with an animal of some sort. He spat a chartreuse mess of goo, the slop dribbling down his pollen-dotted lips. For the most part his teeth weren't a problem, you assumed. However, to make sure you slam your knee into his chin. Teeth flew across the floor. Instead of blood, his mouth leaked a sort of pistachio-colored liquid, his eyes wild with fear.

You pressed the tip to his leaky mouth, tears somehow falling down his face. It was like trying to put tissues back in the box. Tight and frustrating, but somehow you felt as though you accomplished something nonetheless. It wriggled through his throat, tearing into his stem. He coughed onto your legs, leaving emerald stains on your pants and knees.

Slowly, you withdraw, his body shaking. "Please, Chara..."

Please? _Please me._ You think to yourself, showing him your sunshiny smile. The same face you tricked Toriel with, huh? 

It had gotten all slippery with his oral discharge. You slammed back down his stem, creating a noticeable bulge in his green faux-neck. His maw dripped with grass green goo. The moment you backed up he was sick all over the yellow flower garden.

"W-why would you do that?! That's just disgusting!"

"Maybe you're disgusting."

It was the first time you had opened your mouth in days. Your voice was kind of hoarse... The flower was speechless. You pulled him back down. A little too hard though. His head came off violently, with minty-hued blood pooling and mixing with Asgore's sanguine fluids. 

However, a detached head can finish the job as well, and white is the purest color of them all.


End file.
